Jump Then Fall
by MCSReader4ever
Summary: This is a one-shot of how Maya and Campbell get together. It's short and not one of my bests but it's cute. I do not own the characters or the song, they belong to their rightful owners.


**Then is after Maya is in Whisperhug and after Cam gets mad at her a Tristan, but in the story Cam had already forgave them and him and Maya have sort of become friends. It's based off Maya saying she can pick up most string insruments. I was listening to Taylor Swift's song Jump Then Fall, and this popped into my mind. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Cam's POV:**

"Hey Cam, are you going to come hang out with us?" Luke asked me as I walked with the hockey team down the hallway.

"I can't. I have a stargazers club meeting." I was also really looking forward to hanging out with Maya. "Okay. Don't forget to name a star after me." Luke said, chuckling slightly. Yeah, he wasn't very good at making jokes. "Bye." I waved as I continued to walk down the hallway, while they headed towards the door.

As I walked towards the science room, I thought about Maya and how the more time he spent with her, the more he liked her. They hadn't spent that much time together so far, but the time we had spent had been great. As I thought this I walked by the band room. I was going to keep going but I heard guitar playing so I stopped and went to the door to peek through the window.

Maya was in there witha guitar strapped around her shoulder. I was just about to walk in and talk to her when she started to sing.

I like the way you sound in the morning

We're on the phone and without a warning

I realize your laugh is the best sound

I have ever heard

I like the way I can't keep my focus

I watch you talk, you didn't notice

I hear the words but all I can think is

We should be together

Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Be there, never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

So I'm a stay through it all

So jump then fall

I like the way your hair falls in your face

You got the keys to me

I love each freckle on your face, oh

I've never been so wrapped up, honey

I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

I had time to think it oh, over

And all I can say is come closer

Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me

Cause Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Be there, never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

So I'm a stay through it all

So jump then fall

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet

I'll catch you, I'll catch you

And people say things that bring you to your knees

I'll catch you

The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry

But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa oh, I need you baby

Don't be afraid, please

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Be there, never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

So I'm a stay through it all

So jump then fall

Jump then fall baby

Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I shine

And every time you're here

Baby I'll show you, I'll show you

You can Jump then fall, jump then fall

Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah

I had never realized that she could sing, or play guitar for that matter. I just thought she played cello. When she finished I stepped into the room. "That was great! I didn't know you could sing or play guitar!" When she heard me talk she jumped and turned around.

She was now looking at the ground, her cheeks red. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was really good." I said stepping to stand in front of her. She lifted her head and spoke. "Well, I can usually pick up any string insrument and I took some singing lessons as a kid, but I'm still not very good at the vocal part."

"Well, I thought you were great." She smiled and I really wanted to kiss her. So I slowly leaned towards her. At first she stood there frozen but when my lips touched hers she started to respond. Her hands going in my hair and my hands going around her waist. The kiss seemed it lasted forever, but when we came up for air, we were both smiling.

"I've wanted to do that since I've met you." She smiled and layed her forehead on mine. "Me too." I smiled back. I then realized we were late. "We have to get to stargazers club meeting." Maya nodded and grabbed her backpack. I then grabbed her hand. As we walked down the hallway, I asked her,"So who was that song about?"

"I don't know who Taylor Swift intended it for, but I thought of you while I played it." She smiled up at me and I squezzed her hand. We still had some getting to kow each other but right now we had to make it to that meeting or we were going to be scolded so bad.

**I don't like how I ended it, but I couldn't think of anyway else to do it. I hope you enjoyed my little song/fluff piece. :)**


End file.
